Aventura en Alemania
by Seremoon
Summary: Y ahí estaba yo, investigando la desaparición de varios niños al sur de Alemania, en esa parte se encuentra el área de la Selva Negra donde abundan diferentes tipos de criaturas como los bowtruckle, los vampiros y muchas otras. Este fic participa en el Reto #12: "Animales Fantásticos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".


**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #12: "Animales Fantásticos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 ** _Criatura:_ **_Erkling_

* * *

 **Aventura en Alemania**

 _Y ahí estaba yo, investigando la desaparición de varios niños al sur de Alemania, en esa parte se encuentra el área de la Selva Negra donde abundan diferentes tipos de criaturas como los bowtruckle, los vampiros y muchas otras._

 _Había pasado más de un mes y nadie había encontrado rastro alguno de los niños. Sospechaba que algo andaba mal. Eran muy raras las desapariciones por criaturas mágicas._

 _Al llegar al pueblo de Baden-Wurtemberg, esperaba encontrar alguna pista que me dijera con que criatura estarían tratando los muggles. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando el encargado de la posada donde me hospede, aviso a todo mundo sobre el toque de queda. Era a partir de las seis de la tarde._

 _Todos estaban asustados de que la bestia, como ellos le llamaban, se llevara a otro niño o a alguien más. Ese día no tuve opción que mantenerme en la posada. Ahí acudían la mayoría de las personas del pueblo a comer o cenar y de esa forma podría analizar mejor la situación. Comencé a investigar sobre cómo ocurrieron las desapariciones. Por la noche baje a cenar y algunos hombres estaban discutiendo sobre una cacería._

 _Junto a ellos, había una mesa desocupada y si quería averiguar de qué se trataba tenía que estar cerca de ellos._

 _—_ _Se ha llevado al hijo de los Brander —dijo uno de ellos._

 _—_ _Es hora de ir a cazar a esa bestia o lo que sea —gritó enojado otro—, antes de que se lleve a alguien más._

 _—_ _¡Si! —exclamaron todos._

 _Rápidamente se levantaron decididos a cazar a la criatura que estuviera detrás de las desapariciones. Al poco rato, se reunieron en las afueras del pueblo. Llevaban hachas, machetes, antorchas y muchas cosas más que les servían como armas._

 _Para poder seguirlos, me coloqué un hechizo desilusionador y así me fui acercando poco a poco a ellos, para seguirlos sin que se percataran de mi presencia. Caminaba tan despacio y de puntitas que no deje ni una huella fuera de lugar._

 _Empezaba a oscurecer, poco a poco nos íbamos adentrando más y más a la Selva Negra. Recordaba que, en algunos libros decía que el lugar era muy peligroso, se veía un poco más tenebroso que el Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts en una noche de Halloween._

—¡Muajajajaja! —exclamó asustando a sus nietos.

—¡Abuelo! —dijeron los niños, quejándose del susto.

—Ja, ja, ja. Lo siento —se disculpó, sonriendo— no pude evitarlo.

—¿Y qué paso después? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo— ¿Encontraste a la criatura? ¿Encontraste a los niños?

—Bueno, pasaron varias cosas…

 _Mientras caminábamos por el sendero que llevaba al centro de la Selva Negra, varios de los hombres empezaron a escuchar cosas. La luz de la luna no ayudaba mucho, hacia ver cosas espeluznantes y terroríficas a aquellos que no tenían su conciencia tranquila. La mayoría llevaba cabezas de ajos en la mano y rezaban a Merlín quien sabe quién, para no encontrarse con un vampiro._

 _De repente, algo apareció. Se movía hábilmente tras los árboles. Los hombres temerosos de que fuera una horrible criatura, veían hacia todos lados y estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento. Un susurro muy finito se escuchaba alrededor. Poco a poco, la criatura se iba acercando y se volvía más veloz._

 _Todos estaban asustados. En ese momento, yo aún no había identificado a la criatura. Por las sombras que se veían, calculaba que midiera unos 80 o 90 centímetros aproximadamente. Apresuradamente comencé a recordar y repetir el nombre de todas las criaturas de ese tamaño. Por un momento pensé que era un gnomo, pero ellos no son de esas tierras._

 _También pensé que podría ser un elfo domestico que había sido enviado a secuestrar a los niños. Claro que era una teoría descabellada pero no improbable. Por seguridad de la criatura y de los hombres, los hechicé con un encantamiento confundus y eso basto para que regresaran al pueblo, sin recordar muy bien lo que había pasado._

—Y tú, ¿qué hiciste abuelo? —preguntaron los niños emocionados.

 _Seguí silenciosamente a la criatura que estaba corría detrás de los árboles. Como no me podía ver, aproveché todos los recursos que tenía en ese momento. Poco a poco la fui acorralando hacia una madriguera que encontré y fue ahí cuando lo descubrí. Era un erkling._

 _Su aspecto es similar al de un elfo doméstico y su cara es puntiaguda, aunque no es muy alto que digamos. Fácilmente podría pasar por elfo, claro que eso no se lo dije. Después de acorralarlo, me hice visible._

 _Se sorprendió de que alguien lo hubiera visto y recordé que estas criaturas no hablan, más bien hacen un sonido como de parloteo y es lo que llama la atención de los niños. De esta manera los atraían a su escondite para atraparlos._

 _Los niños son su comida favorita. Aunque se pueden alimentar de otras cosas, para ellos, los niños son el mejor platillo que podrían probar. Inmediatamente envié un patronus al ministerio de magia alemana para notificar sobre la criatura y que acudieran a revisar si los niños estaban sanos y salvos._

 _Lamentablemente era demasiado tarde. Los niños ya habían sido devorados por los erkling cuando entramos a su escondite. Pero gracias a esto, la oficina de control y regulación de criaturas mágicas, comenzó a investigar que otras especies existían dentro de la selva negra._

—Y fin —dijo terminando su relato.

—Wow, que aventura abuelo —dijeron al unísono los niños.

—Así que tengan cuidado, si escuchan algún susurro o parloteo extraño, aléjense de ahí, inmediatamente —advirtió seriamente.

—¡Sí abuelo! —respondieron.

—Y ahora a dormir, que mañana llegan sus padres —indico, arropándolos.

—Hasta mañana abuelo —dijeron los niños, dándole el beso de las buenas noches.

—Hasta mañana, mis niños —respondió dulcemente.

—Los tienes muy consentidos Newt —dijo una voz a su espalda.

—Igual que tú, Tina. Igual que tú.

* * *

 _ **NA:**_ _¡Hola! Pues como no se me ocurría otra cosa, aquí dejo esta pequeña historia. Espero les agrade. Saludos!_


End file.
